What was thought as surreal
by JustSittin'OnCityRoofTops
Summary: She is your average studious bookworm; a loser while he is your sophisticated high class little heart breaker; a player. How will they connect? How will her all-time best friend, her childhood friend react? Kid x Maka, one sided Soul x Maka
1. The scar you left

_Ok so here's my fanfic for Kid x Maka! (Why yes, I am a fan Maka pairings if you've noticed from my previous works :p) _

_ ~enough said~_

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_ Chapter 1: The scar you left_

"Ok class, that's all for now. Make sure you don't forget to read what I told you to." Stein-hakase had gathered all his things and headed for the door.

As always we've been dismissed about 15-20 minutes later since the bell rang. No complaints, no appeals no nothing. No one ever bothered to actually care even the slightest bit in these circumstances; this was actually one of the oddly normal things we had in high school. But so far, it isn't one of the worst. This was actually a rather very minor thing.

Everyone had hurriedly scurried out of the room as if they were imprisoned and such, some even knocking over things in the classroom. All except for someone near the corner of the area. Yes that's right, that person is me. I wasn't the type of student who would carelessly leave their stuff in a complete mess like those idiots; no I just wasn't like that.

Once I was sure that I had everything in place, I too decided to leave. I casually picked up my novel off my desk and pulled myself up from the chair.

I was about to get passed the door until,

_Thud_

_I had just been pushed down to the ground_

"Oh sowe, I didn't see yah there." The voice was friendly and playful yet there's something in it that's just plain twisted and blazing with sarcasm. My head shot up and I found myself staring at a fairly petite female, her face being framed by short blinding blonde hair. She wore a bright scarlet sleeveless belly shirt with a short necktie around her neck. Her bottoms were a pair of dark blue puffy shorts paired up with black knee-high boots. The whole outfit is finished of with her signature white cowboy hat.

Oh crap no doubt about it. I am again being mocked by one of the whole year's most popular and adored psycho; Patty Thompson.

I didn't take any action aside from rolling my eyes in pure annoyance. She wasn't worth my time and no I wouldn't stoop down to her level. The group surrounding her simply joined in and took pleasure in insulting me as always. Some things never change.

The circus ended and the group of retards brushed passed me and went on ahead. I gave off a tired and audible sigh and picked myself up off the dirty floor. Once I was done brushing of the dust from my skirt, I reclaimed my novel from the ground and left the scene.

Told you there were a lot more shitty things than what I've mentioned earlier.

This is me, my name is Maka Albarn. I'm at the top of my league, excelling quite well when it comes to my academics not having to worry about unfinished tasked or undone ones. You never see me without carrying a novel or perhaps just a reading material around since I am a bookworm, and proud to be one. Yes I am your typical nerd which is why I get picked on a lot here in Shibusen. Although there is more to me than what it seems, since I do posses quite an outstanding stamina and physical fitness, not to mention that I am the fastest runner in our whole batch, second to Black Star anyway.

"Hey."

I spun around only to find a pair of blood tainted orbs staring intently into my emerald ones with a notable death glare.

"What? What did I do now, Soul?"

"Why didn't you do anything back there? It isn't exactly fair anymore you know."

I felt my mood sink and quickly reverted back to my calm, cool and collected one. Again, my trusty 'knight in shinning armor' is lecturing me about the values of life.

"It was no big deal really, I can take care of myself."

His intense attitude shrunk, as he gave off a loud sigh then motioned towards me.

"I know that already but Maka, you are my best friend and that means I care about you that's why I'd always have to be by your side. You never know what will happen."

"Whatever." I silently grumbled starting to feel irritated of his over-protective nature.

He gently draped an arm and rested it on my shoulder as we walked towards our destination.

"Oh by the way were you able to get tha—"

"I don't understand! I…I just don't!" a tall female with burgundy locks had just ran passed us, her face buried in her palms and sobbing heavily at the same time.

"Huh? What was that about?" I felt my features turn into a rather puzzled one, intrigued of what might be the root of the commotion.

"The usual, Kid got tired of his toy again and replaced it with a new one."

I could already distinguish a sick and very disgusted feeling by just the sound of his words registering in my head.

The busy crowd had suddenly become mute and seemingly sedated. A small path opened and made way for specific people.

A young male in rather professional and respectable clothing along with his entourage walked the isle.

Although despite of his emotionless outer appearance, I can't help but notice how he managed to intimidate the others flocking to the sidelines.

His dark, molten gold eyes were headed straight. They looked as if those blazing orbs were as powerful and headstrong as the sun. I could feel my whole being starting to falter, as if everything that I am is getting devoured by his sole presence.

I kept a good and calm composure though I could still feel the heat coming to my head. My eyes turned violent and enraged as I watched him pass right in front of me. That stupid, retarded bastard, if  
I could then I would…I would seriously and intentionally rip him limb by damn limb. But sadly there were still some things that kept me restrained, though I could never deny that I still grieve a huge loss. But what about him, what is he thinking? Does he even remember? I don't know…maybe I am selfish for not even considering the odds.

"Oi Maka, Maka."

"Ah h-hai?" I immediately turned my gaze to Soul's attention, walking back into the real world.

His fiery blood-red eyes were filled with concern and sympathy. He gave off a small sigh and plastered his usual grin.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's in a better place now." His hand went contact on my head with a gentle 'pat' and I could slowly feel my senses coming back.

"Yeah I know…thanks for that Soul"

"Hey guys! What are you doing back there?"

My sharp eyes quickly spotted a tall, teal haired boy from a distance.

"Hey Black Star"

"Yo"

My companion walked up ahead of me though I followed soon.

We strolled as a group toward the cafeteria with smiles on our faces, mostly because of Black Star telling things that aren't even humorous (though equally retarded).

Now that I think about it, whenever we are together like this, no one ever dared to talk about _that _incident. Though he mentioned that he isn't the least bit bothered by it anymore, were all aware that he's still mourning deep within. After all, she did have the strongest bond with him, well as siblings anyway. And after the day that she left us, everything change unexpectedly. No one wished for it, no…no one wanted it. But now, it's as if everything is back to how it used to be, but sometimes I still can't help but wonder how it'll be like if none of those unthinkable moments took place.

The sound of several flapping wings interrupted my train of thought as I looked up the bird-dominated sky through a near by window.

I halted my steps and watched without a single sound as they flew away.

"Tsubaki…"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Alright, so that was end of chapter 1! :D_

_Hope it was good rate and review please! ^^_


	2. A faithful meeting

_Ok I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than the first one but I failed epically xP_

_I wanted to save the other info for the next chapter :_

_Annnyyywaaaaayyyy…_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_ Chapter 2: A fateful meeting_

"Maka? Oi, Maka you alright?" My preoccupied ears unexpectedly heard a small click. I tilted my head a bit only to find Soul's fingers in a snapping position.

"Ahhh…Gomen…" I managed to release a small nervous chuckle, realizing how completely unlikely it is for me to be this inattentive.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine."

"Neh she probably just thought that the written report she handed in was 'not good enough' or somthing, right Maka?" the tan jock teased with a small mischievous yet childish smirk.

"At least I happen to know how to write one." I sharply replied along with an annoyed expression.

"Hey!" The three of us simply laughed this little moment off as we resumed walking.

Although I did take notice of something quite out of the ordinary, based from my clear 180 degree eye span, I was able to spot 3 figures off the distance. Unfortunately I wasn't able to distinguish who in particular they could be though I do have a good hunch that they might be ought to something, seeing as that the small bunch were pretty discreet about their presence.

Oh well, I am classified as an alien in this territory so I resolved in ignoring the little detail.

Not long enough, we reached our destination; _the cafeteria_.

Soul and I made our way over the counter to acquire some food. Black Star, on the other hand insisted on eating nothing, declaring that he had enough energy to light up a whole city. I lightly shook my head to his response; _typical Black Star. _Not a single persuasion was brought up since both of us are quite aware of his impulsive nature.

As usual it was a cloudy sight. Different people, groups, stereotypes and well…_smell_ and no it didn't contribute to anything that could possibly alleviate this situation.

"Stop getting in the way, MOVE IT!" my gaze drifted backwards as I've been rudely elbowed.

"Hey! Foul pla—"I managed to shriek at the assaulter.

"Maka look out!"

But unfortunately, Soul's warning came too late and I was caught off guard. I tightly shut my eyes and waited for it, waited for another uncomfortable sudden contact to the ground. To my surprise, I didn't feel any pain, but rather found myself pushed to something. Automatically my head shot up, only to find a set of bloodshot rich golden eyes. His pale silky hands were delicately supporting my shoulders.

_Gasp_

Without further delay, my feet quickly twisted and turned, pulling myself together now in an orderly stance eying a notable distance.

"Albarn?" My ears rang to his response as I watched that stoic expression change into pure bafflement.

"Death the Kid." was my dull and very bland response, expressing a hint of disappointed in my tone.

My observant eyes immediately got a good image of the Thompson sisters, scattered on his right and left side, one expressing evident disbelief while the other seemingly finding this scenario rather interesting based from that sickly happy grin. Despite of this, along with the mixture of emotions of the others surrounding me, I didn't give a damn and mentally shook this off my thoughts.

He continued to stand there, towering over me for a few more moments until he finally broke the uncomfortable silence after a loud and apathetic sigh.

"Just watch were you're going." he mumbled deeply in a low voice then walked away.

I unconsciously watched the boy from the corner of my eye with a taunting stare. Not too long after, I began to take notice of the once deathly still crowd, now filled with uncontrollable whispers and several unpredictable facial expressions. With this type of reaction, I was informed right away that the possible chance of this little scandalous event traveling out of the four corners of this room is full proof.

"You ok?" a felt a hand protectively setting on my right shoulder as I looked up to the taller figure, his features expressing to me that he is greatly anxious yet somehow relieved at the same time.

"Soul, Maka! Everything alright guys?" My gaze reverted to the opposite direction; the sight of Black Star scurrying off from the varsity team was quite obvious to almost everyone in the vicinity.

"I'm ok guys, it was just a little accident."

"Just be more careful next time ok? It was _Kid _who you encountered. I swear if ever I find that bitch who stupidly pushed you I wi—"

"Stop it ok! It doesn't matter now."

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Maka!"

"Uhh…guys I'd hate to interrupt this 'lovey-dovey' moment but I somehow feel that I'm being rudely outshined here."

"STAY OUT OF THIS."

And for once in his entire life, Black Star was silenced despite the fact that it was executed by force.

"Well…anyway…let's go grab some grub now."

"Whatever." I humbly grumbled as I snaked my left hand in my pocket.

_Wow, how fortunate _

"Hey guys, you can go on without me. I left my money in the classroom. I'll just hurry up and get it."

"'K sure, we'll just meet yah at our table." The obnoxious boy replied with matching thumbs up.

My senses worked right away, I worked my way towards the classroom hurriedly yet still maintaining a good ease.

I arrived at the empty and darkened area and motioned right away to my turtle green hued messenger bag on the far corner. My petite hands gently grabbed the medium-sized object but then, something else that's quite unfamiliar caught my subtle eyes.

_Something had just fallen out from the left side pocket of the bag_

A round, small rusty gold pocket watch was sprawled out on the dirty floor. The sun's delicate rays were magnificently accenting the seemingly vintage looking material. I bent over and cupped the alluring treasure and gazed at it further. Precious lilacs in tangled stems ad leaves surrounded and accessorized the front. With a barely audible click, the pocket watch revealed itself in its truest form. Old, yellowish yet beautiful, the background showed. Yet I was rather questioned by something I didn't quite expect. The tiny yet visible hands were oddly frozen to a specific hour.

"11:00." My small high-pitched voice unconsciously murmured as my eyes read the roman numerals.

Just to make sure that something is surely wasn't quite in place, I drifted my gaze to the upper wall and yes, the time on the miniature gear did not match what was supposed to be told.

I casually flipped the pocket watch and found a sentence carved right on the middle.

"Ambos de nosotros, nuestro corazón grabado en noviembre." It was without a doubt, written in Spanish…and if I attempt on projecting these words in English I would undoubtedly come up with…

"Both of us, our hearts engraved in November."

_November?_

My bewildered emerald orbs were terribly and irrevocably glued on the object, the puzzle pieces finally coming into place. But how could this have gotten here? Did anyone purposely placed it in my possessions? I kept an excellent gap on those horrible bastards …right? The jumbled thoughts went lose in my poor confused head. Several more questions were beginning to form out of each and every logical possibility.

"There she is! I knew it Kid-sama, _she _is the one who stole your precious pocket watch!" The sudden ice breaker made me spin around in an indescribable manner, eyes wide and mouth slightly parting.

There was a female, her dark strawberry blonde hair reaching up to right about the end of her collar bone. But what mainly caught my attention is her index finger, strongly and sharply pointed to my direction. Beside her was' wonderfully', the guy I'd be so very 'pleased' to stare at all my life, Death the Kid, his smoky, tired champagne eyes staring intently and utterly focused into my viridian ones. And without a doubt I got the oh so 'marvelous' meaning of this unlikely circumstance.

_Ah shit_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_So there you have it! ^_^ _

_Rate and Review please :3_


	3. Will you remember me?

_Here's the continuation of the story! *dun dun dun* O.o_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Chapter 3: Will you remember me?_

_Ding Dong Ding Dong!_

_Ding Dong Ding Dong!_

My absorbed sense of self was swiftly awakened by the familiar sound. Although, despite of the signal, it seemed as though not a single thing or detail had seeped into his brain. The same pitiful display did not budge. Those glimmering feline accented eyes were heavily curtained by his charcoal bangs though it was still insufficient to perfectly cover up that indescribable look he's striking into me.

"C'mon Kid-sama, let's go confront that ugly little weed later. I'll escort you to class!"

I imprudently disregarded that unnecessary comment instead, wordlessly examined his upcoming reaction. The tall paper-white male harshly gave a soul-wrenching glare to the oversized bitch.

"Who are you to me anyway? You're nothing but an insignificant, asymmetrical slut. Heck, you're not even attractive enough to satisfy the lowest of the low."

_Wow…what a declaration._

"But, Kid-sama—"And with a callous swing of his right arm, he deliberately and seemingly disgustedly freed himself out from the grasp of the persistent female. He smoothly raised his right hand, his middle and index finger lifted up as his other fingers were tightly tucked in his palm. The incandescent skull ring he'd always sport lustrously beamed as the light reflected. With a soft motion of the two raised up fingers, he commanded the Thompson sisters to move out as he did.

Again, the notorious Casanova left another girl in depression. The once so bold female who proudly stepped up to me and confronted me, is now running off the opposite direction he had taken, tearful and ashamed.

Soon enough, the once ghostly and deserted hallway started brimming with a barrage of assorted voices, some unidentifiable while the others stood out. Particularly, along with those who remained heard was the conventional, overwhelming ADHD victim along side his unruffled, composed friend who oddly has a rather taint of distress on his fair and well-constructed face.

"Hey Maka you're no fair, yah kept us waiting a while ago!" beamed Black Star's usual monotone voice.

"Oh sorry I just ran into a little trouble."

"What? What exactly happened?" the silver glazed haired elder male demandingly and almost would seem forcefully begged for me to spit out what I had in mind.

Without further a do, I started tapping through my surroundings, feeling the cold nipping breeze and taking it in as much as I could. As the recycled breath left my lips so did I allowed the near incoherent word to run passed their ears.

"Kid"

My watchful gaze conscientiously observed the face both males would return. To my chagrin there was nothing that I could call an intensifying moment antidote; _they displayed a great amount of a mixture of skepticism and apprehension._

"So then was it true, was your name really lifted up as the main suspect?"

"Wait was I?" I couldn't believe my own set of ears. So I am really _this _hated by the whole student body? Even I had no idea of that.

"Well that's what we know. A while ago while you were skipping back to the room some ugly whore and her dog announced that someone stole from Kid and fearlessly declared that _she _saw Maka Albarn slip her 'dirty paws' in Kid's pocket."

"That's impossible; they didn't even have any proof!" I heavily gritted my teeth as a response to this fiasco."

_Wait a minute…_

Flashes in black and white began to fill up my busy mind. Right…a while ago I bumped Kid…that's it…that must be their excuse. This was just a whole set up. It was their plan all along.

"But _you _didn't really do it…right?" An extremely vexatious idea momentarily snapped me out of my trance.

"Of course NOT!"

"Albarn, Evans and Star, I should have known. You three again, especially you Star, get back to your own classroom before I let Marie-sensei take you to Shnigami-sama." Yelled Sid-sensei as he was about to enter the chaotic room filled with rambling students.

"Crap. Anyway let's just talk about this later. Maka, I'll go fetch you after school."

"You always do that."

"Exactly my point seniorita"

"Well I better run to. It'll be really shitty if I'd have to spend more of my free time of awesomeness in detention."

And with his bird-brained opinion, all of us went out of our separate ways. I strolled aimlessly into the usual dimly lit facility. My feet gingerly took me to the only vacant chair in the whole area, flawlessly evading every 'unobvious' attempt to make me stumble foolishly.

Sid-sensei held the dusty white chalk with his right hand and began writing our lesson on the black board. Normally at instances like this I'd be one of the few people who would enduringly sit back and relax the whole session along with a trusty pen and notebook, jotting down every single delicate detail of what might be the lesson. So then, why is it that right here right now, on my usual aged yet still comfortable seat do I not perform what I have just mentioned? A hand cupping the left side of my bloodless face with my beryl eyes distracted and stubbornly directed to the illuminated window, gazing over the scenery below me. For some odd and half-witted reason, I just don't feel like doing anything else except for rummaging through my cloudy thoughts.

My eyes were abstractedly captivated by the old yet stunning brightly colored autumn leaves falling out of that same old tree we used to always play underneath in back when we were in kindergarten. Though there's still something that I can't quite put my finger on, something that's awfully crucial to what I'm being reminded off. Aha! That's right, that little antique looking ornament that 'purposely' found it's way in my belongings. My other free hand cautiously drifted in the left side secret pocket of my red plaid skirt. I felt my fingertips gently hover its way over the pocket watch and felt troubled yet relieved. Sadly, I couldn't help but ponder over the bitter suggestions of its representation

_*Flashback*_

_My mind and my full attention were intently and seriously preoccupied with the new novel I bought. No one or should I say nothing had the ability to steal my attention, or so I thought…_

"_Maka! Maka! Maka- san!" My perceptive ears immediately rang to the irritating yet chirpy sounding voice._

"_What the hell do you want now, BlackStar!"_

"_Ahh…gomen Maka-san." I bemusedly averted my distracted eyes to the overly annoying little retard and was quite amused to find out how foolish I was._

"_Eh? Tsu-Tsubaki-chan?" Pure shock painted my once displeased features. Since when did Tsubaki get influenced by her over-eccentric stepbrother?_

_Her sweet and warm self is looking much more bashful and child-like than usual._

"_Look at this! Isn't it just amazing?" She immediately took out something from her pocket and revealed to me a relatively small, timeworn looking royal blue vintage box._

"_Here, open it!"_

_I did as what she requested me to do and was rather awed by the sight; it was a tawny hued pocket watch, looking quite aged along with its container._

"_Wow, it's so…pretty…what's it for anyway?"_

"_Oh sorry, I really shouldn't have expected for you to remember…but I'll give you a hint; November 16"_

"_16? That's today now isn't it? What can I be missing? Is it school related?"_

"_Eh? No, no silly. It's my one year anniversary with Kid!" and yet again, her distinct celebrative tone tortured my hypersensitive ears._

"_Oh right yah, damn it I'm such a workaholic!" I couldn't help but feel completely and utterly not to mention ignorant and humiliated of my own over engaged life._

"_No its ok, Maka-san,I know it isn't really something required for you to keep in mind. I was just so happy that I was finally able to get this. This is the reason why I've been saving a lot of money lately." The dusky tainted haired elder female humbly responded, her grin failing to fade from her dainty features._

"_So that's why you've been working double time in your part-time job."_

"_Hai, that's right."_

_Unexpectedly, silence enveloped the classroom which was just on a terrible riot a little while ago._

"_Tsubaki" a deep yet noticeably affectionate voice called out._

_A tall milky white boy stood beside the doorway. His ebony locks gently framed his alarming yet benevolent face. His honey glazed eyes were undoubtedly affixed to the brunet ahead._

"_Ah, Maka-san I need to go now. Talk to yah later ok, bye!" she hurriedly waved me goodbye and barreled off away off the distance , heading straight to none other than, Death the Kid._

_I was left there dumbfounded with my eyes still fastened to the lifeless hallway._

_Sigh_

_And with that last thought, my head and my whole attention were reverted back to what I was engrossed to in the first place._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Yah, that's right…that was it." I softly murmured to myself as I began spinning my little pen in between my fingers.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_I wanted to make this chapter a little bit longer but I figured it's best if I save the other little information for the next one ;) _


	4. The Reason

_This is the 4__th__ chapy! So sorry if it took a long time, I had to put more effort on my studies lately and well, during my free time I do goof up a lot so uhm…yah…I didn't have the time to write TT_TT_

_Oh well enough of my blabbering I've kept you guys waiting long enough!_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Chapter 4: The Reason _

"Maka, Maka. Maka Albarn!"

"Ahh, h-hai!" Both disbelief and ineffable surprise were mixed in my emotions. I just didn't think it was possible for a straight A student like me to have become this much of a delinquent to the extent of getting her beloved good name to be called out in class more than once, in a negative way.

Undying whispers and indeed, travestying snickers were delivered all through out my surroundings.

_Oh great, just great. Bad luck strikes again._

_Am I seriously this notorious these days?_

"Do be more attentive in this class, missy."

I couldn't do anything else but to gingerly and most obviously demurely sink down onto my aged varnished oak chair.

My fleet hands instantly accessed for my abused bag, left slumped unto the grimy tile surfaced ground. The burnished silver plated zipper was precipitously opened then I plunged my other free hand unto the expanse of the malachite container.

Armed with a cut-rate yet reliable pen and an unadorned notebook, I determinedly engaged on what I have been really supposed to be bewitched with.

These particular thoughts require being educated of their place.

I'd rather let my worries drift away, even if it's just temporary.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

What can I say, with just the suitable tolerance, one can evidently find something that is frequently referred to as mind-numbing and irksome riveting. Time flew rapidly and it was finally time for the last period; _Physical Education_. Hmm…I guess this is one thing I could acknowledge as auspicious in this exceedingly abominable day.

The sun was glistening glaringly as it beamed in the harmonious azure horizon; a rather ethereal time for frisky activities. I hiked up my lean arms overhead as I commenced a few stretching preparations.

There was nothing else I could entertain myself with for the time being and I'd best get ready ahead. Why? As usual, I was one of the limited students who are competent enough to be able to change apparel so speedily. There was still a few minutes left idle and using it wittily is just the key.

"Hurry up! Those who have not yet left the changing room within a minute will be marked late!" A distinct recognizable voice whined in my ears. My head reared diffidently, only to witness my horrendous excuse of a father. He dopily hoisted in front of his chest his left hand, formed in a 'thumbs up' as he equally half-wittedly flaunted his frosty gleaming teeth in a broad grin.

_Just when I thought that things were going good._

_How can I forget that my stupid Papa was my substitute teacher for today?_

_Seriously, Azusa-sensei just HAD to be absent._

I homicidally threw my head on the opposite direction, peeved by the repulsive sight.

"WAAAAAHHHH BUT PAPA LOVES MAKA-CHAN!"

_Don't listen to it Maka, just ignore it._

_And yet again, another exasperated sigh has flown from my mouth._

Everyone is finally gathered and as always, our attendance was checked. Once the first agenda was fulfilled we were disclosed with the following one.

"Alright, since I am not fully informed of your lessons with Azusa-sensei, we will just be having a little game."

"ALRIGHT! WOHOO!"

The sprightly array of students bawled in pure bliss.

"Ok ok settle down. I'll fill you guys in right away of the game. It is a neko relay. Don't worry, the game isn't unfamiliar. It is simply like a baton relay although you will not be carrying a baton. You will be carrying a kitten. There are no rules. You can use any kind of tactic you desire although of course, this has limitations. None of you are allowed to use any dirty tactics. Now, the goal is to reach the 3rd soccer field. The winning team will be identified by a scream stating "Goal!" by the last runner."

Muddled yet simultaneously, amused grumbles instantly encompassed the crowd. I wouldn't blame them…after all, what normal human being would use _kittens _in a _relay._ Oh right, my down right crazy ass Papa _isn't _a normal human being. Well, at least I was lucky enough he decided to choose a running game since I know I'm definitely proficient when it comes to these types of things.

"I will be dividing the class into two teams. Team one would be starting with Yoshida, and ending with Matsumoto. Team two would be starting with Albarn, and ending with Inoue."

I scrutinized the flock I've been appointed. With a single scan, I'd already like to smack my bantam hand on my forehead. No offense, but they aren't really the most fit when it comes to athletics. Most of the more efficient individuals belong to the other group. Oh well, it doesn't matter now. Looks like I just have to bear with this.

"By the way I forgot to say that whichever team wins the competition will receive plus 5 points on the subject. Each group will be given 10 minutes to plan out their strategy."

He gave an abrupt peek on his charcoal coated wrist watch and bellowed, "10 minutes starts now!"

Without dwindling a single second, the teams instantaneously clumped together.

"Ok guys, 5 points would be a huge boost on our grades. For those who are already fortunate enough to excel this subject please have mercy on those whom we aren't as lucky. So if you're following my words, I'm saying let's do our best and give it our all." A few concurringly nodded and most eyed me boorishly. Oh well, I wasn't expecting them to be too courteous since I wasn't really the most liked student here. Though they could try to be a bit more humble since, well, I'm not bragging but my athletic skills are far better than theirs.

"This is the last were considering you as the leader, Albarn." Daisuke barked savagely.

"Is that so? Very amusing, Yoshikawa oh and, thanks a lot for appointing me as the leader yet again." My lips formed into a baleful jubilant smirk.

Guess these dumbbells are acute enough to perceive that I am the most adept to guide them.

I disregarded his (along with his other fuming clique's) further arguments as I decided to ask the other's opinions.

"So does anyone have any suggestions?"

"We could try to run in pairs so that it'll be easier."

"Yeah we should! We should!" Another peeped.

"Hmm…yes, yes I see and the faster runner can go on ahead if the other is no longer able to continue."

"Oh just agree with it damn it! We don't have all the time to decide you know! If you're such a smart person then you should think about your team mates. We still have to warm up." Sakura wailed provokingly.

"And if you're so smart then you should consider the pros and the cons of every decision we will make. In the first place, have I mentioned that the opinion just now was unsatisfactory? I was just simply thinking it over and trying to materialize the scene in my head. Since I do believe that I, and all of us agree to that strategy then it is settled, we will go with that."

"You could have just said so you know, saying more things that'll just make it longer, yeah very clever."

The rest of the half-baked hooligans cackled loudly. I produced a displeased sigh and brushed off their idiocy.

They bustled away and agilely obtained themselves a partner, all except a lanky boy with roseate flushed hair. He spun his head edgily from left to right which aroused my curiosity as to why he was unceasingly like this.

"Gorgon, Chrona Gorgon? Is that correct?"

"Ah y-yes uhmm…uhh…uhmm h-hi…?"

"Why do seem more nervous than usual? Are you ok?"

"Y-yes...uhmm…could you p-please c-come with me t-to the d-drinking f-fountain. P-please…?"

"Yeah sure, if it helps you calm down a bit then yes."

_Sheesh this boy's got issues._

_As I recall it, he's often alone in class and doesn't particularly have any group to hang out with, nor do I presume he has any friends for that matter._

_Everybody always picks on him and he always cries alone by himself._

_Come to think of it…this boy has his school days worse than mine._

Somehow, I felt myself slightly moved as I gazed at his back as he strolled ahead of me.

We arrived at the lucent sterling polished dispenser and he swiftly spoke, "Th-thank you I'm sorry i-if I w-was a b-bother. M-Maybe…s-so you w-won't get b-bored you can d-do s-some stretching s-since t-there's only little t-time l-left…"

"Oh that's a good idea!"

Guess this guy can come up with nice ideas. I extended my right leg to the side on the battered cinereal pavement as I dragged the other and folded it, making sure the knee rested on the floor which was directed frontwards. My left foot is heaved upwards where I sit on the heel, with the toes flat on the surface. Lithe arms were outstretched with the hands mightily landing on my thighs, aiding the balance.

Once I have attained preparing the other leg, I proceeded to perform the similar process to the other one.

But then…

_Crash!_

_An olden russet pottery cracked on my knee._

"A-ahh!" My sunlit willow shaded eyes scrunched up in pang, though I briefly gathered myself up from the ground and laughed as if nothing happened.

"M-M-M-Ma-Maka…" the coral haired male shook frantically as his daunted ultramarine orbs watched me.

I neglected his response and distinguished a boisterous yell, "Oi, what's going on there? We heard a crash!" Papa's face was painted with fret, while the students behind him seemed inquisitive of the racket.

"Oh nothing, nothing sorry I just happen to have accidentally broke a pottery. Sorry for the disturbance ehehe…"

"KEEP AWAY FROM THE BROKEN SHARDS! YOU MIGHT HURT YOURSELF!" The wine coated haired ninny hollered like well, a ninny with his face bearing an 'anxious fatherly look.'

"Yes, _sensei."_

The rest dispersed briskly and resumed what they were doing.

"C'mon Chrona, we better go back too and remember, DO NOT tell anyone about what happened, understand?"

"Y-Y-Yes…" The boy was still in deep hysteria as he tried his best to collect himself.

As we walked together away from the crime scene, I couldn't help but divert my gaze up ahead and revert it unto the building near the drinking fountain, where the unforeseen event took place.

Now way this could be an 'accident'…the potteries situated near the windows always have a gap, at least a foot long away from the open.

The piercing touch of the numbing wind unexpectedly roared at me from the back.

_Someone had just sprinted past us._

"Eh? Tsukasa, where have you been? We've been looking for you."

"Ahh hehe, gomen I was just…" Her granite hinted eyes darted on me, mischief tainting the brilliance of the muted silver. An immense smirk accompanied her malevolent expression. "in the restroom."

Arctic electricity tormented my consciousness.

_Definitely, definitely not a coincidence…_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Alrighty, sorry for leaving you guys hanging ^^""""_

_Just for a while cause the next chapter will be more interesting! :D :D_


	5. Which led to this

_And here's le next chapter :3 ~_

* * *

_Chapter 5: Which led to this_

_Tch, typical_

_But to actually give me a hint on who the attacker is, is pretty idiotic._

_Hmm…who am I kidding, they know very well I won't utter a single word to the authorities._

_Such thing is insufficient to cease the bullying; rather it'll only add gas to the flame. _

I permitted my lungs to gather an abundance of air and gradually, discharged it.

I won't let them witness that their scheme was triumphant.

"Hey Albarn, want a bet?" A rather conceited tone met me.

"What now, Hiro?" My nettled voice maundered.

"Whichever team will lose has to do the cleaning duty for a week."

"YOU'RE ON, SISSY BOY!" One bawled from behind.

"Yeah we can take you!" Another one insisted.

The rest of them cried in unison.

Crap they're getting too confident.

"Get ready to go into your positions, were about to commence in a while."

I motioned towards my team mates and meticulously appointed their place. Plenty were disinclined to recognize my leadership though they did comply. The rest avidly abided.

A smooth line was assembled, with each pair settled in a critical range from one another.

Though there was something that was quite out of the picture.

"Chrona? What are are you doing there?"

He shifted skittishly as he endeavored to produce articulate words.

"Uhmm, I uh…that is…well uhmm…I d-don't have a p-partner…and I d-don't know how to d-deal with this…"

"Well, I wasn't really planning on having a partner, nor is any one else still alone so, why don't we be partners?" A sweeping smile materialized on my features.

"Wha-What…? R-Really? I d-don't know how to dea—"

My airy hand abducted his slightly jittery one as I scampered, ushering him to our quite remote station ahead. "Don't worry anymore; it'll be fun, trust me."

I whirled my ochre pigmented head to his location and discovered his stupefied face, ignited and smothered with gaiety.

"M-Maka –san…t-thank you, again."

"No problem."

* * *

Man our spot sure is far.

A placid whistle slipped from my mouth as I inspected the range of the place from the starting point.

"Uhmm, M-Maka—san…is your…uhmm knee a bit better now?"

"Shh! Don't talk about it here."

"Ahh, a-ano…g-gomen…" His coral painted head descended and his cerulean eyes focused on the surface.

My fir hued orbs inspected the opposing team cautiously and an allayed sigh drifted from my mouth.

"It's alright. I'm perfectly fine." An immense beam manifested on my face.

Chrona instantly reared his head up with a soothed and gleeful appearance. "Th-That's g-good to hear."

Though despite my victorious façade, I have to confess it does sting a whole damn lot.

No matter, what's done is done. I have to be steadfast with my resolve.

"Now, that all of you are prepared we shall start."

"On your mark,"

"Get set,"

"GO!"

I revolved my lemon stained head to observe the situation, only to find myself stunned.

How the bloody hell?

There it is, far ahead of me, something I least expected.

A male dashed resolutely while his hands are currently on the thighs of a female, who was securely fixed on the back of his neck at his shoulders. The said girl was also astoundingly, supporting the weight of another person; another female, who was the holder of the pitiful quivering kitten, was being lifted bridal style by her.

I had to blink my jade gaze multiple times for reassurance.

Again, how the hell was that possible?

Colossal quantities of smoke were being discourteously produced as the boy sped, making the view of my sprinting team mates heavily bleared.

Ahh shit.

Not good.

Fortunately, they were able to prosperously recover.

I scanned Chrona's reaction from the corner of my eye and discovered his features with a mixture of awe, intimidation and uneasiness.

Oh well…I can't blame him.

Getting back to the race, my team providentially gained the upper hand when the enemy team changed runners.

Looks like there was a slight flaw in their plan seeing as that it's rather a hassle to form such a stance promptly.

And just when I thought we might actually have a chance, the other team was able to catch up quite swiftly.

We. Are. DOOMED.

_Alright, get it together and be optimistic._

_In a matter of moments we'll be the next in line._

My lean form whirled right back making my back face the competition.

Grass tinted eyes shut and I concentrated on the commotion swallowing the area.

"Kim, catch!"

"On it."

"Go Hiro!"

"Gyah? Hurry up Ox, we have to beat them!"

"Why don't you be the one to run instead?"

"Almost there!"

"Maka!"

My mossy orbs fluttered open and I clutched the salmon coral coated haired male's hand.

"You ready?"

"A-Ahh, H-Hai!"

As soon as my outstretched hand behind me acquired something fluffy, I scurried off into the distance with Chrona.

And that's when things looked ugly.

A torturing tingle electrocuted the nerves on my knee and my pace slowed down a little.

For a split-second, agony scrunched up my face though was instantaneously masked by a more pacified one.

"M-Maka, a-are y-y-you a-alr-right?" his tone sounded perturbed and was slightly drained as he tried to keep up with my (still considerable) speed.

"D-Don't worry a-about me. K-Keep your head in the g-game."

_C'mon you darn legs, don't you fail me now!_

With that, my agility mounted.

After a few seconds, Chrona spoke. "I-It's a g-good th-thing, w-were in th-the le-lead."

I gave a hurried glance at the back and noted the patent gap between us and the looney trio.

Oh thank God.

Unexpectedly, for a little while my feet lingered above the ground. A set of mystified orbs enlarged as my rosy flushed lips lightly parted.

And then, I felt a distasteful collision.

"Ah-Ahh!" I softly whimpered.

"Nyaaa!" The miniature creature cried.

My battered knee wretchedly hit the coarse ground. Instead of pondering over the discomfort, I frantically checked my right hand and to my relief, determined the kitten to be unharmed. My straw shaded head mildly grazed the soil as I turned my gaze to the livid male beside me.

He too, was gasping frenziedly just like me. A lone eye unveiled halfway and he stared at me reprehensibly.

"M-M-Maka…g-gomen…I m-made y-you…err…us…t-trip…"

Just then, an accelerated gust of wind swatted my skin as the opposing team had just bolted passed us.

Shit. Not good.

"Albarn! Gorgon! Hurry up and run damn it!"

"Yeah, stop lazing around and get up!"

"C'mon! They're winning already!"

Damn these inconsiderate people.

No matter.

I gently freed his hand from my grasp and rose, standing inflexibly on both feet.

"Chrona…stay put and rest. I'll be the one to finish."

"M-Ma-Maka…b-but…"

I took a deep breath, disregarding the hiking ache on my knee, as well as his persistent disagreement regarding my decision.

"What are standing there for? Hurry!"

_Put on your best face_

"Get yourself moving!"

_Be adamant on your will_

"HIIEEE I don't want to stay after class to clean for a week!"

_And give it all you got!_

"HAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Nyaaaan!"

It's about time the tables turned.

The small ball of fur fastened itself tightly on my upper limb as I hastened like a madman.

Without taking too long, I was almost able to over take the triplets.

"J-Just a l-little m-more…!"

And with a gargantuan leap, I was officially in the lead.

"Woo-hoo! Oh yeah, go Maka!"

"Go run faster!"

_It hurts yes, it hurts so fucking bad…but in a matter of seconds I'll be there._

Yet, before I could even lay a foot on the beckoning grass, someone was suddenly propelled into the air and landed exquisitely on the plant dominated ground.

"GOAL!" The lady's beryl gaze glinted haughtily. Following that was a thundering screech from my Papa's whistle.

Eventually, my legs yielded. Again, my jaded lower limbs met the soil.

_It's…It's over? Just like that?_

"Yeah baby! Way to go, Anya!"

"Yes! Now we don't have to worry about cleaning the room for a week!"

"Plus points, here I come!"

The athlete's team mates jubilantly exalted as they dashed towards her.

"Hn nice going, Albarn."

"Man and I actually thought we'd stand a chance."

"What's more is we have to do the freaking cleaning for a freaking week!"

"What a drag…"

My own _ambrosial_ allies bitched about at my back.

"Hey, don't blame me. You dumbasses put this situation upon all of us. If you guys hadn't complied with such a ridiculous bet then we wouldn't be plagued by such a consequence." I precipitately straightened myself and ambled away deftly while transporting the half dead feline.

"Why you little?—"

"Oh yeah? Well you just can't admit you're a failure is all. Can't take the pressure? Hmm?"

"Yeah, that must be it! She's so ashamed of her own failure she can't even admit it!"

I halted then orbited my head showcasing a pompous smirk.

"And you shallow people actually think you could do better than that? Tch, if it wasn't for me then the team wouldn't have gotten as far as that. Admit it; I'm obviously better than all of you combined."

"Hey, what's going on he—Gyaah!"

"Nyaan!"

_I had just thrown the elfin puff ball on Papa's face._

Apathetically, I resumed walking.

"Next time, don't use animals as a test subject for your weirdness."

"EHH? B-B-But Papa thought Maka will think it's cute?"

_Sigh_

I did not dare respond.

From a distance, I spotted Chrona positioned on an olden bench near a rather concealed location.

Without having any second thoughts, I fleetly bustled towards him.

Upon arriving I abruptly inquired, "Neh, C-Chrona A-Are y-you alright?" My voice lightly cracked as I struggled for breathe.

"Ahh, y-yes…is Ma-Maka-san alr-right?" his tone sounded imploring.

"Yeah, I'm handling it pretty well."

But of course, that was a lie.

"Ahh…E-Eto…H-Here!" His sizable hand presented itself to me with a half empty bottle of water.

"Ohh, Arigato, just what I needed." I impulsively chugged down the enticing transparent substance.

His colorless cheeks flared a gleaming crimson the moment my lips touched the bottle's mouth.

And realization hit me.

"Ahh..g-gomen…ehehe…well I have to go take a shower now, bye!" I crudely scrambled off, headed for the girls' shower rooms just to escape the awkward atmosphere.

_Indirect kiss, why didn't I think of that? Uhh…I can feel my own cheeks burning. _

Once I've infiltrated the vicinity, I hooked my hand on my shower kit right away and accessed a vacant compartment.

* * *

"_Ahh, that fee—iee!"_

The chilly water trickled down achingly on my injury. What made my expression sourer was the sight of the glittering blood smothered wounds that garnished the bruise.

_Sigh_

"_I'm going to have to treat these later…"_

I snatched the berry scented soap and fastidiously cleansed the broken skin.

* * *

I vacated the section and readjusted my usual apparel. Yes, I'd rather change inside the division rather than outside since I'm quite positive I'd only receive a head ache from all those other pinheads noting my non-existing breasts.

My concentration again found its way on my sock shrouded knee. Even though these over the knee socks are tattered and sweaty already I have no other choice but to keep them on since it helps cover the unappealing mess.

_Ugh_

I reached out and pulled up the other sock just a tad higher to fully secure myself.

I began pacing back to the classroom, at the same time proceeded to look for my personal first aid kit in my bag.

"Ehh? How come, I didn't bring it with me today?"

I warily groped items inside the depth, hoping to latch on to a wee square container.

After a little while of raiding my belongings, it was apparent that the object I'm seeking is absent.

"Oh well…"

* * *

The sun soaked territory was close to unoccupied by the time I came. My illumined orbs strolled about and someone familiar drew my attention.

There he is, organizing his valuables beside Mr. Corner.

"Hey Chrona!"

His fuchsia painted locks swayed as he whirled his head to face me. A magenta tint engulfed his doughy face the moment his eyes locked with mine.

"A-A-An-nou…He-Hel-Hello…M-M-Maka-s-s-sa-san…"

My face paled.

Is he really that affected by what happened a while ago?

I neared him and gave him a light pat on the back and spoke, "C',mon now, let's get started with the cleaning."

"S-S-Su-Sure…"

It's been about fifteen minutes since we initiated tidying the cluttered facility and yet half of it isn't even spic and span yet.

Why you ask?

Because damn it all, only 5 people bothered to stay behind and yes that indeed includes me and Chrona.

Before I even had the chance to bat an eyelash those slippery twits already snuck out.

Only coming here to collect their belongings, tch I should've just threw them away along with the trash I'm sweeping right now.

Hn, like I'm not used to this treatment.

Still,

Fuck society.

"Maka?"

I paused and whipped my light pigmented head to the voice's direction.

"Oh hey Soul, sorry I wouldn't be able to come home with you today. I still got lots of cleaning to do."

"Huh? Didn't you already clean yesterday? And why is it that you people are so few here?"

"Lost a stupid bet alright? And it's not like many people are actually willing to stay after school just to clean."

He discharged a low sigh.

"Ok just make sure you don't come home too late."

"Mhm"

And I carried on with what I was doing.

_About 12 minutes later…_

"Maka-nee?"

I heaved my look to an amber skinned young male with sulfur tinted hair.

"What is it, Fire?"

"Gomenasai, but we must get going now—"

"Or else we'll be in trouble!" A girl with the same physical qualities rushed in and completed Fire's sentence.

"Oh, that's alright, Fire and Thunder. I understand. Then that means…"

My lime shaded eyes wandered and landed on a slate tinged haired male who had a feather duster in one hand.

"Kilik?"

"Yeah… sorry Maka but our parents will surely murder us if we don't get home soon." He sheepishly grinned with one hand resting behind his head.

"That's ok. Anyway, more than half of the place is done already. I'm sure Chrona and I can handle it."

I eyed Chrona and noted a hint of indecisiveness on his features.

"Chrona? Do you need to go as well?"

"W-Well…I d-don't w-want M-Maka-s-san to f-finish a-alone b-but M-Med-Medusa-s-sa-sama w-will b-be a-angry w-with m-me a-and I d-don't kn-know h-how t-to d-deal w-with this…"

Oh right, his mother is our sickly sweet school nurse named Medusa. Seriously, I tell you that woman can be love and happiness right now and the next, a scary ass banshee.

"It's ok, you can go as well. There's no need to worry over me, I can take it." I flashed a vast smile.

"A-Are y-you su-sure?"

"Positive."

"Gomen, we really need to get going. Bye Maka, I wish you good luck!" The brunette stated.

"Goodbye nee-san!" The twins beamed.

"Thanks, good bye!"

With that, they left.

"A-Anou…I-I'm g-going a-as w-well…Ma-Maka-s-san…"

"Ok, Goodbye Chrona!"

"H-Hai…w-work h-hard..." his expression lightened.

"Mhm, I will."

And he left as well.

And damn it I'm alone.

_Sigh_

Oh well, this mess 'aint gonna clean itself.

* * *

"Mhmhmh—ahh…"

My fatigued arms extended in the air as I stretched.

And finally, after almost an hour I was finished.

I reviewed my work on the place and displayed a gladdened smirk.

"_This place looks even better than before."_

I spared a small glimpse at the wall clock before retrieving my stuff.

"_And I'm not too late either."_

I flickered the lights closed and shut the door behind me, making sure to lock it from the inside.

When my lambent gaze faced the outside world, I was slightly taken back.

The lighting was dim, the halls were obscured and the deafening silence roared. The only thing that kept the mood from being entirely spectral was the presence of a number of diminutive fluorescents situated on each post.

Oh sweet Lord I better get out of here soon.

My steps hastened due to the inconvenient impression of my surroundings.

"_Geez, relax will yah. You're not a little kid anymore. Nothing will jump right at you a—"_

Before I even had to opportunity to pass by the fourth post, someone who was lurking behind it seized me by the hair and barbarously thrust my body onto the said post.

The person's hands briskly snared both of my arms above my head and agonizingly squashed my knees with his/hers.

I bit back a tormented groan and battled with a few tears.

Brushing off the anguish, I frenetically searched my assaulter, only to be welcomed by a set of well-known glistening citron stained eyes.

* * *

_OH YEAH BABY I FINALLY FINISHED IT! *tears of joy*_

_Man I took a long time writing this. It's a good thing its Christmas break or else I'd never have been able to come up with another chapter._

_Oh and the other character I used, Anya is actually an official character, only that she just appears in Soul Eater Not! _

_Thank you all for reading! ^_^_

_You're opinion shall be greatly appreciated._

_Review please! OwO_


End file.
